Perfect
by The Mocking J
Summary: Anton prepares Herzen Castle for Sophia's arrival.
**[[ _There isn't enough Anton/Sophia in the world, so thank you to_ _mrsclivedove for making this request. _**

**Spoilers: _For Pandora's Box._**

 **Set:** **_Based on one of the journal entries from Anton's diary when Sophia accepts his marriage proposal._ ]]**

* * *

 **Perfect**

 _"_ _My dear Anton, I hope that you are well._

 _I was overcome with joy when I read your letter... and your proposal. Of course, I accept! You don't know how long I've been waiting for this day, for the chance to spend my life with you._

 _I trust your father has agreed to the proceedings? If he starts having second thoughts, tell him my father has an expensive marriage portion prepared._

 _I should arrive at Herzen Castle tomorrow evening. I can't wait to be by your side._

 _Until then,_

 _Your Sophia."_

Anton clutched her letter to his heart. He leaned back in his chair with a sigh and closed his eyes. _Was this a dream?_ No, he could still detect Sophia's lavender perfume on the paper. Opening his eyes, he read her response again and again. It was true— Sophia had agreed to marry him. Tomorrow, he would embrace his betrothed…

His reverie was interrupted by a _bang_ from the lower levels of the castle. The subsequent tremor nearly shook him out of his seat. Anton gritted his chattering teeth, cursing the miner's machinery.

What would Sophia make of his father's decision to dig up their home? She had never displayed much interest in the excavation project. To her, priceless ores were not important, though she appreciated the neckless Anton had fashioned for her.

He would have a dress made for her in honor of their engagement. He could commission Lady Opal— she was a fine seamstress, her lofty status notwithstanding. Any of her dresses would look resplendent on Sophia.

Perhaps Lady Opal could also sew some new drapes? Most of the castle's interior was covered in dust, thanks to the massive crater below. _I'll ask Nigel to organize a huge cleanup_ , Anton noted.

Then there was the issue of dinner. Sophia wouldn't want anything too extravagant, and Anton would rather avoid his father at the dining table…

Anton's gaze drifted to his bedroom balcony. Yes, he and Sophia would share a moonlit picnic out there. It would be perfect. He just had to place a dinner order to Remi the chef, and for dessert, he would request some prized cookies from the grocer's daughter in Folsense.

He made a quick note in his diary and sprang to his feet.

There wasn't a moment to lose!

* * *

The next twenty-four hours felt like an eternity. Anton informed his father of Sophia's agreement, made arrangements for dinner and oversaw the cleansing of the castle. In a rare show of temper, he snapped at a miner he caught trailing dirt through the halls.

"Master—"

"What is it, Nigel?" Anton huffed, turning to the butler.

"Lady Sophia has arrived."

 _At long last!_

Anton flew down the stairs to see her standing in the great hall, clutching a single suitcase.

"Welcome back, my dear. How I've missed you!" He swept her up in his arms and spun her around.

Sophia was giddy, breathless and laughing. "I missed you too! I could barely wait to see you on the train." She thanked Nigel as he took her luggage and she followed Anton up the stairs, saying, "My father wanted me to come by carriage, but the train ride is so tranquil—" She was cut off by a minor quake that knocked her off her feet.

Anton caught her. "Are you alright? My apologies… A new ore has been discovered beneath the castle. Father is quite determined to get hold of it."

"H-how is your father? And your bother?"

"Father is busy, as always." Too busy to greet his future daughter-in-law. Anton frowned. "And Fredrich…"

"Anton? Did something happen?" Sophia placed a warm hand to his cheek.

He held her hand there, sighing. "Fredrich left Folsense a few weeks ago. He said he'd had enough of Father's selfish ways."

Sophia gasped, "That's terrible! Why didn't you tell me in your letters?"

"I didn't want to burden you with such heavy news," Anton mumbled.

"We're going to be married. You know you can tell me anything."

Sophia glanced up as they passed a portrait of Anton and Fredrich, stood side by side… almost. Fredrich's head only reached Anton's waist. Sophia smiled. "Fredrich wouldn't miss our wedding."

This coaxed a chuckle out of Anton. "As long as it's a lavish affair, he should make an appearance. After you…" He held open the door to his room (Or was it _their_ room now?) and Sophia went in, looking around. He hoped it wasn't too extravagant for her tastes. Certainly, it was large in size, but then he didn't have as much furniture as Fredrich and his father. There was just his four poster bed, his dresser with a mirror, his extensive bookshelf, his divan, his writing desk… (Perhaps he did have more possessions than the everyday man.)

Sophia inspected his diary on the desk. "May I read it?"

There couldn't be any secrets between them. Anton gestured for her to proceed. "P-please, feel free."

Sophia read in a deep voice, " _Today is a day to celebrate! At long last, the girl I love has agreed to give me her hand in marriage..."_ She bit her lip when she noticed Anton's embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Anton. I had no idea you were so passionate."

"I just want everything be perfect." He took her hands and led her out onto the balcony, where an ornate picnic rug and basket awaited them.

Sophia's eyes widened at the view of Folsense in the evening light. The town shone brighter than any gem from the mines. "It's beautiful…" she breathed, sitting next to Anton on the rug.

"Will you be happy here, Sophia?" he whispered. "Will you watch over Folsense with me?"

"As long as I am with you, my love…"

Nigel left Sophia's suitcase outside of the bedroom. He wouldn't dare disturb the young lovers at a time like this.


End file.
